San Francisco Armory
}} The San Francisco Armory, also known as the San Francisco National Guard Armory and Arsenal or simply The Armory, is a historic building in the Mission District of San Francisco, California. National Guard Armory The building was constructed as an armory and arsenal for the United States National Guard in 1912–1914 and designed with a castle-like appearance in a Moorish Revival style."Kink.com buys SF Armory", Bay City News, January 9, 2007."Then: Old Armory; Now: Porn Studio by Jonathan Farrell, Mission Dispatch, February 15, 2007. The structure was built as a replacement for the old San Francisco Armory in the Western Addition, which had been destroyed by the 1906 earthquake."Cursed Armory Has Hexed Developers for Over Twenty Years" by Carol Lloyd, SFGate.com, October 3, 2000. In addition to its role as an armory and arsenal, during the 1920s, it served as a venue for sporting events, such as prizefights."S.F. Armory to be reborn as high-tech office space" by Emily Gurnon, San Francisco Chronicle, February 24, 2000 The Armory served as a stronghold and rallying point for the National Guard in their suppression of the 1934 San Francisco General Strike (an event known as "Bloody Thursday")."3 Killed, 31 Shot in Widespread Rioting", San Francisco Daily News, July 5, 1934. (Archived at the Virtual Museum of San Francisco)"Welcome to S.F. Armory.com", SFArmory.com, 2007. The building closed as an armory in 1976, when the National Guard moved its facilities to Fort Funston. 1976–2006 |image= |caption= |type= Armory, Arsenal |code= |built= 1912–1914 |builder= |materials= Concrete, brick facade |height= |used= 1914–1976 |demolished= |condition= Refurbished (2007)"SF Armory Window Restoration Project In Full Swing", BehindKink (website), November 16, 2007."As of Monday, Kink Can Officially Call its Castle 'Home'", BehindKink (website), December 18, 2007. |ownership= Kink.com |controlledby= |garrison= United States National Guard |commanders= |occupants= |battles= Bloody Thursday |events= }} After 1976, the building was largely unused for the next 30 years, though in 1978 the building was registered as a Class 2 historical landmark in the National Register of Historic Places. Several spaceship-interior scenes in the movie Star Wars were filmed there, and the San Francisco Opera used the large inner court of The Armory for set construction and rehearsals until the mid-1990s."Armory sold for $1.25 million" by Gerald D. Adams, San Francisco Examiner, July 24, 1996."Developer wants penthouses atop armory" by Melanie Carroll, San Francisco Examiner, November 10, 2006. By this time, The Armory was in a heavy state of disrepair."Redevelopment ponders fate of historic armory" by Gerald D. Adams, San Francisco Examiner, September 13, 1995."Waiting for a Miracle in the Mission" by Maitland Zane, San Francisco Chronicle, January 28, 1996. Various uses of the building were proposed from 1996–2006, including self storage units, a rehabilitation clinic, a gym with a rock wall, a dot-com office park, a telecommunications switching center,"Switch in Proposal For S.F. Armory" by Dan Levy, San Francisco Chronicle, September 15, 2000. luxury housing,"Mission Armory plan sees condo complex" by Dan Levy, San Francisco Chronicle, April 10, 2004. and low-income housing. Many of these proposals were marked by acrimonious debates between various community interests. Concerns over gentrification, social and environmental impact or the unsuitability of the structure for various uses resulted in none of the various plans for the structure reaching fruition."A Neighbor Moves in With Ropes and Shackles, and Some Are Not So Pleased" by Jesse Mckinley, The New York Times, February 12, 2007. The building eventually came to be described, variously, as "a herd of white elephants", "cursed", and "not a friendly building". Kink.com purchase In late 2006, The Armory was purchased for $14.5 million by Kink.com, a San Francisco-based internet pornography producer specializing in BDSM pornography."Ex-armory turns into porn site" by Steve Rubenstein, San Francisco Chronicle, January 13, 2007"A Disciplined Business" by Jon Mooallem, The New York Times, April 29, 2007. As of 2007, the company is using the building as a studio for production of content for their website."Porn studio says armory filming has begun" by Steve Rubenstein, San Francisco Chronicle, February 9, 2007. Peter Acworth, the company's owner, has stated that the structure suits the needs of the company very well without need for significant structural modifications to the building, and that the company would begin repairs to the decaying structure. It was also announced that Kink.com planned at some point in the future to rent out studio space for film production of all kinds within The Armory."Planning Commission hears Kink.com case" by Liz Highleyman, Bay Area Reporter, March 15, 2007. The sale was not announced until January 2007 as a result of a non-disclosure agreement with the previous owner. The sale drew a mixed response from the San Francisco community. Many people welcomed this use of The Armory as a way of revitalizing the structure and bringing back business to the area without altering the appearance of the historic building, as well as being in keeping with San Francisco's tradition of accommodating sexual minorities."San Francisco Planning Commission - Special Public Hearing", SFGTV, March 8, 2007. (link to streaming Windows Media video and downloadable MP3 audio) Others were disturbed that a pornography studio would be located in the middle of a residential neighborhood near schools, or were opposed to the abandonment of plans for low-income housing at the site, as well as the lack of community input into this use of The Armory.No welcome mat for adult film studio" by Marisa Lagos, San Francisco Chronicle, January 26, 2007"Kink hearing: The pornographer's purchase of the Armory faces more roadblocks" by Deborah Giattina, San Francisco Bay Guardian, March 7, 2007. A group known as the Mission Armory Community Collective soon formed in opposition to Kink.com's use of The Armory; the group held a public protest in front of The Armory in early February 2007. San Francisco mayor Gavin Newsom also expressed concern over the Kink.com purchase, and scheduled a special meeting of the San Francisco Planning Commission in March 2007 to review the company's use of the building. This public meeting was well-attended by both supporters and detractors of the Kink.com purchase. The Planning Commission for its part ruled that Kink.com was not in violation of any law or zoning requirement. Although Kink.com has stated that its activities would be invisible to the surrounding neighborhood, La Casa de las Madres, a neighboring women's shelter, announced in late March 2007 that they would be leaving the location. The shelter had planned on moving from that location in 2009 when their lease expired, but stated that they would be leaving early because of Kink.com's presence."Service organization flees from kinky Mission neighbor" by Sarah Duxbury, San Francisco Business Times, March 23, 2007. In late 2007, Acworth approached the San Francisco Planning Commission with the idea of converting part of the Armory space into webcam-lined condominiums. However, Acworth also described the plans as "extremely hypothetical" and stated that, "There is no firm plan for using the Armory for anything but a conventional film studio for now.""Porn prince wants to build kinky condos in Armory" by Phillip Matier and Andrew Ross, San Francisco Chronicle, December 16, 2007."SF Armory Could Become 'Kinky Condos'", NBC11, December 17, 2007. References External links *Official site (pro-Kink.com) *Mission Armory Community Collective (anti-Kink.com) *"The Future of San Francisco's Mission District" by Randy Shaw‚ BeyondChron, January 22‚ 2007. *"The straight story on the armory" by Eric Quezada and Nick Pagoulatos, San Francisco Bay Guardian, February 7, 2007. *"Mission Armory in bondage" (editorial) by Toby Levine, Sam Ruiz, Anita Correa, and Roberto Hernandez, San Francisco Chronicle, February 7, 2007. *"Come meet Armory's new owner" (editorial) by Peter Acworth, San Francisco Chronicle, February 12, 2007. *"Kink.com and Porn Hysteria: The Lie of Unbiased Reporting" by Violet Blue, SFGate.com, February 15, 2007. Category:Registered Historic Places in California Category:Culture of San Francisco, California Category:Buildings and structures in San Francisco, California Category:Landmarks in San Francisco Category:1914 architecture Category:United States Army facilities Category:BDSM Category:Pornography Category:Star Wars filming locations